Nicktoons Unite: Dream Escape
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU Story. SpongeBob wakes up from a nightmare and discovers him and his friends trapped in dream chambers, forced to have nightmares. Can he and his friends escape their nightmares and remember how they got there? Read and Review.
1. Part 1

_SOLmaster presents a new Nicktoons fic written by me. This is also the winning fic picked by voters on my Deviantart account as to which choice of fics should I post here first. So I hope you all enjoy it._

Plot: When SpongeBob is driving in a race and wins, he gets his driver's license from Mrs. Puff. But once he gets it, it burns to shreds in his hands and his car explodes. He soon realizes he's in a nightmare, and his dream self pops of his nightmare. (Like in the ep 'Sleepy Time') Then he is shocked to see himself, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak each trapped in containment chambers fast asleep. He then goes into Danny's dream that also turns into a nightmare like his, and they both work together to go into the other three Nicktoons' nightmares and try to wake them up. As they travel from dream to dream, they each try and remember what happened to them before they fell asleep and as they each tell what they remember, they learn Nocturne put them to sleep and captured them to use their nightmares as energy to rule the worlds.

_Enjoy the first part…_

**Nicktoons: Dream-Escape**

Part 1

On a bright sunny day in Bikini Bottom, everything seemed peaceful today…except for something zooming down the road past Conch Street.

It was a large green race car that had hotrod flames and a large motor in the back, and the driver was none other than SpongeBob SquarePants, who was wearing a helmet and had a goofy expression on his face. He was happily driving his racing car in what seemed to be a race. When another mysterious driver in a racing helmet was trying to push SpongeBob off the road, the sponge just smirked and narrowed his eyes as he steered his racing car to the side, and the racer drove off the road and his car suddenly exploded.

When SpongeBob drove past the stands and crossed the finish line, the audience cheered loudly, among them being Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.

"Whoo-hoo!" Patrick cheered.

"You the man, SpongeBob!" Sandy called.

"It's all you, SquarePants!" Squidward also cheered.

SpongeBob stopped the car and jumped out, raising his arms in triumph. Then a news reporter approached him. "Congratulations, Mr. SquarePants." Perch Perkins stated. "You have just won the big race and proven yourself to be an excellent driver."

SpongeBob giggled in flattery. "Oh, gosh."

"What are you gonna do next?"

"How about accepting his grand prize?" Mrs. Puff answered as she stepped forward.

"My grand prize?" SpongeBob asked in anticipation.

"That's right, Mr. SquarePants." Mrs. Puff replied as she pulled something out of her pocket. "The thing you deserve most."

SpongeBob's eyes widened as he stared at the fresh new driver's license Mrs. Puff was holding. "A…driver's license…"

While retaining his dreamy expression, he reached his hand out for the license. But, right when he was about to touch it, it suddenly burst into flames in Mrs. Puff's hand.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered with a shocked expression.

Then he saw a strange evil look on Mrs. Puff's face. "You think you'd actually get your driver's license, SquarePants?" she said with an evil laugh as her eyes glow red. "Well, guess again."

SpongeBob gasped in shock as he saw all the other citizens and guests acting the same as Mrs. Puff, and they began to approach SpongeBob with their arms sticking up like zombies.

"Aaah!" SpongeBob screamed as he made a run for it.

When he tried to get in his race car, it suddenly exploded into a pile of scraps. "Barnacles!" SpongeBob shouted as he held his head. "Why is this happening?"

"SpongeBob…" a moaning voice said as SpongeBob turned to see his friends and fans slowly approaching him with their evil looks.

SpongeBob screamed again and ran away as fast as he can. When SpongeBob had run a few feet away from the mob, he suddenly looked down to see he had run off a cliff. He gasped before he began to fall down below into what looked like an abyss. "AAAAAAHH!!!"

* * *

Then suddenly, SpongeBob fell sideways and then downward again before landing on a hard metal floor with a grunt.

"Ooohh?" SpongeBob groaned as he sat up. "Where am I?" he then looked down at himself to see he was small with a green glow around him. "Oh, tarter sauce. I must've been dreaming again and I popped out of it. But no matter; I'll just go back inside."

When he walked forward, he suddenly bumped into what seemed like glass. SpongeBob grunted until he opened his eyes. "Hey, what- AAH!"

He was shocked to see himself standing up in a large glass container fast asleep, but with a disturbed look on his face due to the nightmare he had.

"Hey!" SpongeBob yelled as he banged on the container. "What's going on? What am I doing here!" he turned and screamed again at what he saw next. "EEK!"

Next to him in a straight row were Danny, Tak, Timmy, and Jimmy standing in chambers like his own, fast asleep also.

"Oh, my gosh!" SpongeBob yelled as he ran over to Danny Phantom's chamber that was next to him. "Danny!" he shouted as he banged on the glass. "Danny, wake up! You can't sleep now! You gotta wake up!"

But all his shouting didn't seem to reach Danny at all. "Oh…" SpongeBob groaned. "What am I gonna do now?"

But then he looked up and noticed a device on Danny's head that was just like the one on his own body's head. It was a strange helmet with a cord connected to it that went straight through the top of the chamber and into a strange machine connected to the wall.

"I wonder what that thing is." SpongeBob questioned as he hopped onto the chamber, and walked over to the cord on top. He grabbed it and shook it around to see if it would do something.

"I gotta find some way to wake up Danny." SpongeBob told himself. "He might be able to help figure out what's going on." Then he let go of the cord and groaned in frustration. "Ohh…he's probably stuck in there, dreaming like me. He might never- hey, wait!" he shouted with a smile and idea. "I bet I can slip into his dream and tell him what's happening, and then he'll wake up and help me. It's worth a shot."

Then SpongeBob grabbed the cord and slid down it through a hole in the chamber that was big enough for him to slide through. Then he jumped onto the helmet and through the sleeping Danny's head.

* * *

SpongeBob then appeared into what looked like Amity Park. "Okay," SpongeBob told himself. "It looks like I'm in Danny's dreams. Now I just need to find Danny."

Then he started walking away as he thought out loud to himself, "What do guys like Danny dream about anyway?"

He stopped when he reached Casper High and looked up to see a bright flash. He ran around to the back and took a peek from behind the wall to see Danny Phantom standing in front of a group of people.

"Okay, everyone!" Danny shouted. "The Ghost King has been taken care of and everything's safe."

All the students cheered as Dash yelled, "You rock, Phantom! I want you to take my place as quarterback of the football team!"

Then Paulina shouted, "I want you to accept my offer for popularity and go on a date with me!"

"Overshadow a cheerleader so they'll go on a date with ME!" Tucker shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Danny shouted over everyone to quiet them up. "I'll see what I can do for all of you, right after I spend a little time with the girl of my dreams."

When the crowd all left murmuring in disappointment, Danny changed into human form and Mr. Lancer walked over to him.

"Before you leave to do your duties, Mr. Fenton, I just want to give you the quiz you aced with flying colors."

Danny took the paper to see he got an A+ on his math test. "Sweet!" Danny cheered. "I love my life!"

"Oh, Danny!" a female voice called out as Danny turned with a grin to see Sam, holding school books with a smile. "Come on and enjoy life even more."

Danny strolled over to his girlfriend as SpongeBob continued to watch from behind the wall.

"Danny's loved even more by everyone, passing all his tests, and is getting everything he ever wanted." SpongeBob noticed as his looked turned worrisome. "This is just like my dream. And if it is just like my dream, that means…Oh no!"

Danny was sitting on a picnic bench next to Sam as they stared into each other's eyes. "Can this get any better, Sam?" Danny asked dreamingly.

"I think it can." Sam replied in the same tone before they leaned toward each other about to kiss.

"DANNY!" SpongeBob voice yelled causing them to stop.

Danny and Sam turned to see SpongeBob approaching them. "SpongeBob?" Danny asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"This isn't what you think, Danny." SpongeBob explained. "None of this is real."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"I got my driver's license." SpongeBob explained. "Only it wasn't my driver's license, and everyone wasn't there to cheer me on. They turned into monsters that tried to get me. Then they chased me off a cliff and I fell onto the ground, and I was there, but I was still asleep. But I wasn't in my bed, I was in a pod looking thing, and so were you and the other Nicktoons. Then I went inside your dreams to get your help before your dreams turn into a nightmare like mine."

After SpongeBob finished, Danny just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "SpongeBob, please. I have no reason to believe that I am in a dream that will turn into a nightmare."

"But Danny-"

"Forget it." Danny said, raising a hand to stop him. "If you are really intruding in my dreams like you say you are; why don't you just go back the way you came, and let me get back to my duties?"

SpongeBob then slumped in disappointment.

Then Danny smiled and closed his eyes as he turned back to his girlfriend. "Now where were we?" when he puckered his lips and moved his head in close, he opened his eyes to see he was no longer in front of Sam, but Skulker.

Danny's eyes widen in shock, and Skulker pops a blade out of his fist in front of Danny's face. "Pucker up, ghost child."

Danny screamed as he backed away and fell to the ground in front of SpongeBob.

"RUN!" SpongeBob yelled as Danny got up and the two quickly ran away as fast as they could.

The two ran to the side of the Casper High building and leaned against the wall as they panted.

"I told you this would turn into a nightmare." SpongeBob said.

"No kidding." Danny exasperated. "I almost made-out with Skulker."

"Well, we're safe now, right?"

All of a sudden, someone landed on the ground in front of them. It was the Guys in White. "Vlad Masters in mayor again, ghost punk." The first one said.

"And that means you're public enemy #1 again."

Danny glared and tightened his fist. "We'll see about that. I'm Going Ghost!" a bright light appeared around his waist, but it did now go around the rest of his body. "I can't go ghost."

"Let's get out of here then!" SpongeBob shouted as he ran away.

"Right." Danny agreed as he followed.

The two ran away as fast as they could from the hunters. They soon ran behind a large bush which they thought could keep them safe for a while.

"So…" Danny said as he kept an eye out. "This is supposed to be a nightmare you say?"

"Uh huh." SpongeBob nodded.

"But, the real question is how we ended up here." Danny turned to SpongeBob. "Quick, what do you remember before you came here?"

SpongeBob smiled. "Oh, I was driving an awesome hotrod in a big race where I'll finally acquire a driver's license and-"

"Yeah, okay," Danny interrupted. "A little further back please."

"Oh, right. Well…we were at your house in your backyard, and I was showing you this new move I've been working on."

* * *

_Like SpongeBob says, a flashback leads to SpongeBob and Danny, along with Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak, standing in Danny's backyard._

_SpongeBob reached into his pockets and pulled out a bottle of bubble soap and a bubble wand. "I call it…Sponge Dash."_

_The other Nicktoons glance at each other as SpongeBob blows a bubble into the shape of a Viking helmet and it floats onto the top of his head. Then SpongeBob turned around and started moving his legs in a fast running motion. He lowers his head forward and the charges off at the fence._

_A loud thud was heard causing the others to wince._

* * *

Back in the present time, SpongeBob finished and shrugged, "And that's all I remember."

Danny stared until he said, "Well, that explains almost everything."

Then an ecto-beam suddenly fired in between him and SpongeBob, followed by a bomb that landed on the ground in front of them. SpongeBob gasped and quickly took out his bottle of bubble soap and blew a large bubble around the bomb which exploded inside, causing no harm.

Danny looks out from behind the bush to see his parents holding ecto-weapons toward them. They also had red eyes similar to the residents in SpongeBob's nightmare.

Then Dash appeared in the same way. "I'm gonna start beating you up again, Fenton!"

"We have to get out of here." Danny said. "SpongeBob, how did you escape your nightmare?"

SpongeBob thought for a while until he remembered. "I…ran off a cliff and popped out of my subconscious."

"Of course." Danny smiled. "Any shock in a dream is sure to wake someone up. SpongeBob, I need to you wake me up! Do something that'll shock me awake!"

"Shock you awake?" SpongeBob questioned nervously. "But how?"

"I don't know. Just…" Danny then closed his eyes and held his face out to SpongeBob. "Punch me! Maybe being hit by you will shock me awake."

SpongeBob just stared with a confused look. "Are you sure, Danny? I don't know if I can hit you like that."

"I'm sure!" Danny shouted impatiently. "Just do it!"

"Okay." SpongeBob replied nervously as he held up his fist and stepped back, about to punch Danny in the face.

But when SpongeBob stepped back further, he stepped on a stick and it rolled under his feet, causing SpongeBob to lose his balance. SpongeBob yelled as he fell to the ground and some bubble soap flung out of the bottle.

Danny opened his eyes, wondering what had happened. "SpongeBob, what-" then before he knew it, the bubble soap flew in his eyes, causing him to scream and hold his eyes. "AAH!"

* * *

In the real world, Danny suddenly opened his eyes as he continued to scream, and the pod chamber opened up as the helmet slipped off his head.

SpongeBob flew out of Danny and landed back in his own body, also waking up and having his pod chamber open.

"Danny!" SpongeBob cried happily as he stepped out. "The real you is awake now."

"Yeah," Danny said bitterly as he walked out of his chamber. "And thankfully not suffering from eye burns."

SpongeBob grinned with a nervous chuckle until Danny turned and noticed the others asleep in their pod containers.

"Oh man," Danny gasped as he rushed over to Tak's and put his hands on it. "You weren't kidding before."

"What are we gonna do?" SpongeBob asked. "No matter what I do I can't wake them up."

Danny knocked on the glass once. "You're right. It looks like they're stuck in their dreams."

"Which will turn into nightmares soon!" SpongeBob yelled in panic. "There must be some way we can wake them up."

"I think there is, SpongeBob." Danny smiled.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked now calm. "How?"

"The same way you woke me up. We slip into their dreams and wake them up before their happy dreams turn into nightmares."

"Oooh!" SpongeBob said in awe. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah," Danny said as he grabbed SpongeBob's hand. "And with any luck, they might know how we got in this mess. Now let's head into Tak's dream."

Danny then turned him and SpongeBob intangible and the two flew in through the container into Tak.

* * *

Danny and SpongeBob then reappear in what looked like the Pupununu village. Danny looked around and said, "Well, everything looks normal for now."

"All we have to do is find Tak." SpongeBob said.

"What does Tak dream about most?"

They then heard faint noises that sounded like chanting. Danny and SpongeBob stared at each other, and then look from behind a tree to see the entire Pupununu tribe gathered around and chanting what sounded like, "Tak! Tak! Tak!"

SpongeBob looked at Danny, "You don't think…"

They look ahead to see what looked like a stage, and on it was Tak, who was lying sideways on a throne. Next to him was Jeera. "Oh, Tak, you look so handsome." She was swooning over him.

While the tribe continued to chant Tak's name, Danny and SpongeBob approached the back row.

"I gotta hand it to the guy." Danny was saying. "He's got style."

Then Tak walked off stage and fell back into the crowd with the tribe carrying him away. When Tak reached the end of the crowd, white-gloved hands grabbed him next and pulled him down. He lied in Danny's arms.

"Hello there, oh modest dreamer." Danny sarcastically greeted.

Tak opened his eyes and jumped to the ground. "Danny! SpongeBob! You're here, that's great!"

"I know!" SpongeBob smiled. "It's good thing we got here in time."

"True that, SB." Tak then signaled them to follow. "Now do your wonderful shaman the honor of praising him all the way to his hut."

Danny and SpongeBob then get confused looks. "Uh…Tak?" Danny began explaining. "We're not part of this dream. We came here to get you out of it."

"Get me out of it?" Tak questioned. "Why would I wanna leave? It's great here."

"It won't be for long, Tak." SpongeBob mentioned. "This is gonna turn into a nightmare soon, and you won't be able to escape unless we wake you up."

Tak snickered and laughed a bit until he said, "Good one, guys. Like this could ever turn into a nightmare."

"Tak, it's true!" Danny snapped. "I didn't believe it at first either, but your little fantasy is about to turn into your worst nightmare."

"Tak!" the chief's voice called. "Will you come here?"

Tak turned around and said, "Well, see you guys later."

When the shaman-in-training went through the crowd and met up with the chief. "Tak, for being such a wonderful, shaman for my people," the chief said. "I am going to give you a 'warm treatment'."

"Aww, guys," Tak smiled. "You don't have to do that. Well…maybe you could."

"Very well." The chief snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, most of the villagers grab Tak's arms, restraining him. "Uh…guys?"

Then the Pupununu suddenly had red eyes and the chanting turned into, "Kill Tak! Kill Tak! Kill Tak!"

As the tribe put Tak onto a stake and tied him with rope, Tak asked, "I…I think you guys are making a mistake? My first name isn't 'Kill'. And what about that 'warm treatment'?"

"You are getting the warm treatment, Tak." The chief said, also having red eyes. "Or should I say…roasted."

The Pupununu then placed Tak above a fire, and started turning him around as if they were roasting him while still shouting, 'Kill Tak'. Tak, however, was trying to blow the fire out with no luck.

Suddenly an ecto-beam suddenly fired from above, knocking Lok away from the turning handle. Then a green glow formed around Tak, and pulled away from the fire, still tied to the stake, and into Danny's hand.

Danny held the stake over his shoulder and said, "Sorry, folks, but I'm afraid your roasted shaman is about to be fast food."

He flew away with Tak into the woods and met up with SpongeBob. "Tak, you're okay!" he said happily.

Danny stuck the stake into the ground and phased Tak out of the ropes. "I guess you were right about all that nightmare stuff." Tak said.

"As much as I would like to rub it in your face, right now we need to know how much you remember before all this happened."

Tak thought hard and responded, "Well…I think SpongeBob was showing us a new move."

* * *

_Another flashback leads back to Danny's backyard, with SpongeBob wobbling over to the Nicktoons dizzily from the impact he had._

"_Yeah…" SpongeBob groaned with a weak smile. "How'd ya like that?"_

"_Uh…don't you think that move is a little dangerous, SB?" Tak asked, unsure._

"_Dangerous?" SpongeBob asked. "What makes you think it's dangerous?"_

_Jimmy replied, "Well, we can't have you go passing out in the middle of battle."_

_SpongeBob sighed and said, "Well, just you wait. Someday that move will come in handy."_

_Then, Danny gasped as he saw his Ghost Sense go off._

* * *

The flashback ended with Tak saying, "And that's about all I can tell you."

"Well…" Danny thought. "That tells us a little more I guess."

"We have to get outta here now." SpongeBob said.

"You're right," Danny nodded. "Tak, you gotta wake up."

"How am I supposed to wake myself up?" Tak shrugged.

"Leave it to me." SpongeBob smiled as he dug into his pocket and pulled out bubble soap.

But before he could do anything, Danny put his hand on it and pushed it down. "Don't even try it, dude."

Suddenly, a spear fired from behind that almost hit Tak. "Guys, hurry! They're getting weapons and I don't know how!"

Danny looked around until he spotted something and smiled. "I think I know just what to do."

He then turned intangible and flew straight into the dream version of Jibolba, causing his eyes to glow green like Danny's.

"Tak!" Jibolba called out. "I'm taking your magic staff away and banning you from the village."

"No…" Tak gasped as he held his head.

"Yes!" Jibolba continued. "And I'm sending you to live with…Slog."

"NOOOO!!!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Tak suddenly opened his eyes as the containment chamber opened and Tak fell out still screaming. Danny and SpongeBob also flew out of Tak and landed on the floor.

Tak gasped, "I had the most terrible nightmare." Then he looked around to see what was going on. "And now I think I'm in a worse one."

Danny walked over to Timmy's chamber and stared inside, "Okay, we only got two more to go, and I got a feeling were close to finding out who's behind all this."

"Alright, Danny," SpongeBob said in determination. "Let's go save Timmy now."

Danny grabbed SpongeBob and Tak's hand, and turned intangible with them before flying into Timmy next.

_Three down and two to go. Will the Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak be able to rescue Timmy and Jimmy for their nightmares and remember how they got in this predicament? Stay tuned for part 2 with all the answers and be sure to review._


	2. Part 2

_Here's the last part of Nicktoons Unite: Dream-Escape. Last time, SpongeBob, Danny, and Tak woke from their nightmares and are going to save Timmy and Jimmy. But they also have to try and remember who it was that trapped them._

_Enjoy… _

Part 2

Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak then reappear in a room which looked almost like Timmy's bedroom.

"What kind of dream is Timmy having?" SpongeBob wondered.

They look around to see junk food everywhere by their feet. Tak picked a cupcake up and took a bite out of it.

"It looks like something every ten-year-old would like in their dreams." Tak realized.

"And it looks like Timmy's still dreaming sweetly," Danny noticed. "Now we just gotta find him before it ends." He grabbed a hold of SpongeBob and Tak, and phased them through the door.

Inside the next room, they spotted even more sweets along with Timmy lying comfortably in a bed with his fairies hovering over him.

"More grapes, Timmy Turner?" Wanda asked as she held grapes toward Timmy for him to eat.

"Uh huh." Timmy nodded as he took a bite of the grapes.

Then, a loud bang was at the door which caused Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to turn and see Vicky, dressed as a jester, bang down the door with an ax.

Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob gasp. "Oh no! It's happening!"

But instead of being scared, Timmy just smiled calmly and waved his hand, "Take care of the mess, servant."

Then a bright beam suddenly fires at the dream Vicky, and she screams as she was sucked away into what looked like the Fenton Thermos. Once she was inside, a white-gloved hand closed the lid on top

Timmy laughed, and then turned his head. "Thank you, Phantom."

Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob stare at each other in confusion until they saw what looked like another Danny Phantom land next to Timmy.

"No problem, my totally awesome friend." The dream Danny said, tossing aside the thermos with Vicky inside. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

Timmy thought. "Well…you could whip me and my fairies up some sundaes."

"Of course." The dream Danny said as he changed back into human form showing him dressed as a maid.

The real Danny's jaw dropped in shock while Tak and SpongeBob tried to contain their laughter. "You're kidding me!" Danny shouted.

"And also," the dream Danny said. "In addition to being the most totally awesome friend and being cooler than me, I'm gonna give you my ghost powers so you can be half-ghost instead of me."

"What?!" Danny shouted angrily. "I would never give him my ghost powers!"

When Timmy was relaxing, he closed his eyes and said, "That'll be all for now, Phantom."

"Of course…" the dream Danny said with an odd smirk and red eyes, raising a charging ecto-beam at him. "Mr. Turner…"

But right when the dream Danny was about to fire at Timmy, another ecto-beam hit him, causing Timmy to wake up and see Tak, SpongeBob, and the real Danny.

"I have to say…" Danny said with his hand glowing green. "He's good-looking…but nowhere near accurate."

"Tak? SpongeBob? And another Danny?" Timmy asked until he turned around to see the dream Danny smirk before disappearing into thin air. "You guys are the real Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Danny replied as he jumped in front of Timmy. "And as much as I would love to kick the teeth out of your mouth, we need to get you out of here fast."

"Yeah!" SpongeBob shouted. "This is already turning into a nightmare!"

"A nightmare?" Timmy questioned. "What nightmare?"

Then, everything suddenly faded around them, and they suddenly appeared in what looked like Timmy's classroom.

"I told you this was too good to be real." Cosmo told Wanda and Poof.

"Where are we?" Tak asked when he looked down to see him and the others sitting at school desks.

"Oh man! We're in school?" Timmy asked with a frightened look. "But it's summer!"

Then a voice suddenly called out, "Heads down!" then claws came from the ceiling and grabbed the Nicktoons' heads and pounded them to the top of the desk.

"Timmy…" Danny tired to say with his face buried in the desk. "Do you remember anything that happened before your dream?"

"Uh…" Timmy thought. "I think your Ghost Sense went off, and you got that cautious look you always get; and then you warned us about it."

* * *

"_Guys," Danny started telling the Nicktoons in another flashback. "We got ghost trouble."_

"_Who could it be this time?" Timmy asked._

_Then they hear a moaning sound, and they look up to see two Sleepwalkers flying in the sky._

"_Oh no!" Danny gasped. "Sleepwalkers!"_

"_Who are they?" Tak asked._

"_They're called Sleepwalkers, Tak." Danny explained. "And it looks like they're asking for trouble."_

"_Then let's give them some." Jimmy said, taking out his weapon. "Nicktoons Unite!"_

* * *

"And then we ran off somewhere." Timmy finished explaining.

"Sleepwalkers, huh?" Danny asked. "Everything seems to be coming back to me now."

They then hear SpongeBob's muffled voice come from between the top of the desk.

"SpongeBob's right…I think." Tak said. "We gotta get outta here and find Jimmy."

"Good day, class." A voice suddenly said, and they all try and look up to see Mr. Crocker with red eyes. "And for today's lesson, you have to…AVOID THE SLEEPWALKER!!!"

Then Crocker laughed as he got a green glow around him, and he turned into a Sleepwalker.

Timmy screamed and shouted, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were outta here!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waved their wands, but it suddenly stopped working. "Our wands aren't working." Wanda said

"Then it looks like we'll have to ditch class the old-fashion way." Danny grunted as he grabbed the claw holding him, and his hand glowed green as he caused the claw to break apart.

Then Danny stood up and fired ecto-beams at each of the claws holding his friends, and freeing them.

SpongeBob jumped off the desk, and shouted, "Let's get outta here."

They all ran out of the classroom and Tak shut the door behind them to prevent the Sleepwalker from following them.

As they ran down the hall, Timmy asked, "How do we get outta here now?"

"We have to shock you awake." SpongeBob answered.

Timmy stopped and asked, "What do you mean shock me awake?"

"A punch in the face should do it." Danny smiled, lifting up his fist.

"Danny!" Tak snapped.

"Well, I'm not staying in this nightmare any longer." Timmy angrily said.

"Oh, Timmy!" a female voice called, and they turn to see the back of Trixie, standing ahead of them. "Come here so I can kiss your face."

"Although…I could stay in this nightmare a little while." Timmy smiled as he rushed off.

"Timmy, wait!" Danny tried to warn. "It could be…"

But, Timmy just kept running toward the dream Trixie until he reached the back of her. "It's about time." The dream Trixie said as she turned around. But when she did, it was actually…Tootie! "I've been waiting for you!"

Timmy screamed and ran back as fast as he could. But dream Tootie followed him. "Come back, boyfriend!"

Timmy just kept running away screaming, going past the three Nicktoons with the dream Tootie chasing after him.

"I was gonna say it might be a Sleepwalker," Danny said as he stared. "But this could be scary too."

"But, Danny," SpongeBob said. "We still have to wake up Timmy."

Danny sighed, but smiled. "You're right. Tak, staff please."

Tak took out his staff and handed it to Danny. Then the ghost boy threw it out into the open, and when Timmy was running, he tripped on it and fell to the ground.

While Timmy was lying on the ground, the dream Tootie grabbed him and pulled him close. "Time for kiss, boyfriend!" she said, causing Timmy to scream loudly

"AAAHH!!!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Timmy screamed as he woke up and his containment chamber opened up. Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak flew out of him also.

Timmy walked out and glared at them. "There are other ways of waking me up."  
Then Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear over them. "Do you boys have any idea how we all got here?" Wanda asked.

"No…" SpongeBob answered sadly. "It just seems that the way we got here is still a mystery."

"And it looks like no one even knows who put us here." Timmy noticed.

Danny got up and walked over to the last chamber containing the sleeping Jimmy. "There's still one more of us snoozing that might be able to shed a little light on who or what brought us here."

Tak walked over and smiled. "Yeah, Jimmy's smart so he'll totally know what happened."

"Are you guys sure?" SpongeBob asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Timmy said as he turned to his fairies. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were inside Jimmy's dreams."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waved their wands (and rattle), and they all disappear into Jimmy's dreams. However, the sleeping Jimmy gritted his teeth and tightened his eyes closed as if he were already having a nightmare.

* * *

The four friends reappear in a hallway that looked a bit messy and trashed. "What happened here?" SpongeBob asked.

"This is supposed to be Jimmy's dream." Tak answered.

"It's not really how I pictured it." Timmy said, looking around.

While Danny was looking around, he began to notice something. "Oh man, I think we're too late."

They run down the hall until they come across a door where red sparks flew out. "There looks like a good place to start." Danny cautiously said.

They carefully open the door and peek in to see what looked like a science lab that had been destroyed and/or blown up.

"Jimmy?" Danny asked as he looked around.

"Jimmy!" SpongeBob also called out.

"Where could he be?" Tak asked until he heard a strange sound. "Wait, do you guys hear something?"

The others stop and listen to hear a sound that sounded like moaning. "What could that be?" SpongeBob wondered.

Timmy listened more closely until his eyes widen. "Wait a second…that kinda sounds like…"

They all turn around and see, sitting in a corner, was Jimmy holding his legs and rocking back and forth, wearing a dunce cap, and muttering incoherently with a terrified look.

"Jimmy!" they all shout in surprise as they ran over to him.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Danny asked in concern as he leaned down to him.

But Jimmy still retained his crazed look and blurted out, "It's not true, it's not true. I'm not a big-headed failure! That's a meteorological impossibility!"

The others just stare and glance at each other with confused looks. "Uh…Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"You there?" Tak also asked, waving a hand in front of his face, but Jimmy did not acknowledge it.

"This isn't real. It's just an illusion in my subconscious mind that I'll awaken from in 2.5 seconds." Jimmy muttered to himself with his right eye twitching. "Nothing here is real…I'm a science genius."

"Oh no!" SpongeBob yelled. "He must've been dreaming about aliens, and they sucked out his brain!"

"They must've had a big straw." Tak guessed.

"Guys, Jimmy's fine." Danny told them. "He's just a little freaked…I think."

"Dude, snap out of it!" Timmy shouted, grabbing Jimmy by his shirt.

"You're not real." Jimmy just continued to shout as he pointed to the others. "You're all not real!"

Timmy just narrows his eyes and takes the dunce cap off of Jimmy's head, tossing it aside; and then giving Jimmy a slap across the face.

Jimmy looks dazed at first, but then shook his head and looked confused. "Huh? What happened?"

"Jimmy?" Danny began asking. "You're yourself again?"

"I suppose I am." Jimmy said, standing up. "What are you guys doing in here anyway?"

"Saving you." Timmy answered. "Don't you have any idea what's going on?"

"Of course," Jimmy easily answered. "I'm inside my dreams…or currently my nightmare. At first I was presenting my scientific abilities to many of the greatest scientist of all time. But suddenly my experiments went awry- with no logical explanation why of course- and…they all called me a failure…" his tone and face went back to being horrified. "…and Ms. Fowl showed up and presented me with an 'F' on my math quiz and…and…they presented the Scientist of the Year award…to Cindy Vortex!"

Then Jimmy yelped and pulled on his eyelids before shaking in terror again which Timmy then got an annoyed look and slapped him again. Then Jimmy quickly blurted out, "Of course I have realized that this is merely a nightmare, so I should wake up in 3-5 seconds with all of this vanishing."

"That's the problem, Jimmy." Danny said. "That's pretty much all of our problems. We've all been placed in some trap where we're forced to sleep so we can have dreams that turn into nightmares."

Jimmy's eyes widen in shock. "That makes perfect sense. Have any of you been able to figure out how it is we got in this predicament?"

"Not really." SpongeBob sadly replied.

"We were hoping you would know." Tak added.

"Hmm…" Jimmy thought. "I think I can recall some memory of right before I ended up here."

Danny smiled. "Alright! Tell us!"

Jimmy began, "I remember we pursued a couple of Sleepwalkers all the way into town. But after a while, they had already eluded us."

* * *

_In yet another flashback, the Nicktoons had run into town and stopped in the middle of the empty street._

"_We lost 'em!" SpongeBob noticed._

"_Stay alert, guys." Jimmy said. "I'm sure if we split up, we can cover more ground and we'll surely be able to find them."_

"_It's not them I'm worried about." Danny said with a cautious look. "It's just that if they're here, then that could mean…"_

_Suddenly, some black mist appeared in front of them, and it formed into a dark starry ghost with red eyes and purple horns. "Hello, ghost boy and friends."_

"_You!" Danny yelled._

"_Bad ghost?" Tak whispered in question._

_Timmy whispered back, "Very bad."_

"_What are you planning this time?" Jimmy asked the ghost._

"_Planning to put my whole town to sleep again?" Danny also asked._

"_Who said I was putting the whole town to sleep?" the ghost smirked and then suddenly waved his hand out._

* * *

Back in the present, the Nicktoons were in awe over what Jimmy just told them.

"Nocturne?!" Timmy yelled in shock.

"He was the one who trapped us here!" SpongeBob shouted as he held his head.

"I should've known." Danny groaned. "The dreams, the nightmares, the Sleepwalkers, us being trapped in a forever sleep; it all makes sense."

"But what could he be planning to do with all of us trapped in nightmares?" Tak asked.

"We don't know." Jimmy answered. "But as soon as we escape here, we have to find Nocturne and stop whatever it is he's planning."

Then they suddenly hear whistling noise and turn to one of the science table to see a beaker full of red liquid boiling and smoking on top of the burner.

"Jimmy…" SpongeBob asked with a nervous look. "Are you conducting some sort of experiment that we're not aware of?"

Jimmy simply replied, "No."

As more smoke came out of the beaker, it suddenly turned green and formed into a Sleepwalker. It smirked and moaned causing the Nicktoons to scream. It suddenly charged in between them, grabbing SpongeBob and pinning him into the wall.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak all shouted.

Danny glared and flew toward the Sleepwalker, punching it away and freeing SpongeBob. "Let's get outta here!"

The others nodded in agreement, and ran out of the room, closing the door behind them, but it did not stop the Sleepwalker from pursuing them further. As they ran past more rooms down the hall, doors of different room opened and more Sleepwalkers spotted them, and began chasing them.

While running, Danny looked back and fired ice at them, freezing one of them. He then looked back at his friends and said, "Jimmy, you gotta wake yourself up. It's the only chance we got of escaping."

When they turned a corner, Jimmy breathed heavily and said, "How? I've tried everything I know to wake myself up…"

"Not enough." Timmy muttered, and then turned to SpongeBob. "Do you have a paper and pencil I can borrow?"

Not noticing what Timmy was doing, Jimmy just continued, "I examined the thesis and proved it to be a highly illogical possibility, but Nocturne's spell is still holding me back."

"Oh, is it?" Timmy asked in what sounded like a displeased tone. "You think you got all this stuff figured out with science and stuff like that. But if you're really sure you know what's going on, then explain your Final Exam."

He held out a piece of paper that had the word 'Final Exam' on it along with Jimmy's name. But it had obviously looked like it had been written there by Timmy, and made to look like none of the questions had been answered, allowing Timmy to also mark it with a big red 'F'.

Jimmy took the paper with a shocked look on his face. "No! This couldn't be! I've studied my whole life for this!" then he closed his eyes and screamed out in agony, "NOOO!!!"

* * *

In the real world, Jimmy opened his eyes and continued screaming as his chamber opened and the rest of the Nicktoons flew out also.

When Jimmy calmed down he took a deep breath and shouted, "Guys!" he removed his helmet and ran over to them. "You're here too."

"Of course we are." Timmy replied as Jimmy pulled to his feet. "We were the ones who woke you up."

Jimmy looked around the lab they were sleeping in. "And I see how you felt when the rest of you suddenly woke up here."

"I know. It was horrible!" SpongeBob yelped, but then smiled. "But now were all awake now; and no longer stuck in our nightmares!"

"That's great, SB." Tak shrugged. "But how are we supposed to get out of this place?"

Jimmy answered, "First we have to locate Nocturne, and find out what it is he was planning to do with us and put a stop to it."

But unknowingly to them, something was phasing through the floor beneath them.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Danny pointed out. "With us supposed to be here sleeping soundly, he couldn't have gone too far."

Suddenly, large green hands phase from beneath the floor and grab a hold of the Nicktoons' legs. They gasp before their bodies were turned intangible and yanked through the ground.

* * *

Down in a basement, three Sleepwalkers phase from the ceiling each holding two Nicktoons and throwing them to the hard ground.

The five groan as they try and sit up. Then they all lift up their heads to see someone in front of them.

"Good morning, Nicktoons." The ghost, Nocturne, greeted with a smirk. "How did you all sleep?"

SpongeBob suddenly smiled and answered, "Oh, I actually slept pretty well. I mean after I opened my eyes and stretched out, I felt so refreshed. Especially after waking up just after I had driven a hotrod before-" but he was suddenly silenced by Jimmy, who grabbed onto his lips.

Danny prepared a fist and glared at Nocturne as he said, "Like the sponge said, after all that sleep, we're refreshed and ready to kick your butt."

Tak took out his staff and spun it around once. "That is until you tell us why you kidnapped us and turned our dreams into nightmares."

"So start talking!" Timmy yelled, aiming his star flinger at him.

"With pleasure." Nocturne replied which led to a final flashback.

* * *

_Nocturne waved his hand out, shooting out eerie blue mist that went toward the Nicktoons._

"_If he's not putting the town asleep, then what is he…" but before SpongeBob could finish, his eyes suddenly began to droop. "Oh…" he groaned before falling to the floor passing out. _

_As the mist passed the other Nicktoons, they all felt as drowsy as SpongeBob, and immediately passed out on the ground, asleep._

_Nocturne looked over the sleeping Nicktoons in satisfaction. "You five are the only ones who will need any sleep."_

_Later on in the lab, two Sleepwalkers were stuffing SpongeBob into the containment chamber, and putting the dream helmet on his head. Then they locked him inside like the other four Nicktoons._

"_Have pleasant dreams…" Nocturne said with a smirk. "While you still can."_

* * *

When the flashback ended, Nocturne continued, "You see…having the energy from the nightmares of five powerful heroes of different worlds can make me stronger than any mere dream."

The five look up to see a machine attached to the ceiling that was sparking with electricity.

"With the energy I have collected from your nightmares, I have enough energy to rule any of the worlds I want." Nocturne said as red energy from the machine came down on him. "Of course that isn't nearly enough yet."

Suddenly, a bunch of Sleepwalkers surrounded the Nicktoons as the five pulled out their weapons on them. "You all will have to go back in the Dream Boxes and supply me with more energy from your nightmares."

"We won't be going that easily." Jimmy snarled.

"So you might as well keep dreaming." Danny added.

"Nicktoons…Unite!"

Then the five charged in different directions to attack the surrounding Sleepwalkers. Danny shot ice in one direction, but then two Sleepwalkers grab his arms, restraining him, and another Sleepwalker approaches him.

Danny glared until he shot ice from his eyes and froze the Sleepwalker, followed by freezing the Sleepwalkers holding his arms. Then Tak swung his staff at the frozen Sleepwalkers, and shattered them to bits.

Timmy destroyed them with his star flinger after Jimmy froze them with his icing gun.

Then SpongeBob stood there and stared as he saw more Sleepwalkers surround them. He then got a determined look as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his bubble soap. "This looks like a job for…" he blew a bubble into the shape of a Viking helmet that floated onto his head. "Sponge Dash!"

SpongeBob moved his legs in fast motion, and then started charging forward into the Sleepwalkers, knocking them away as SpongeBob kept running. When Danny froze more Sleepwalkers, SpongeBob charged through them, causing them to break as Danny watched in awe.

When Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak were surrounded by more Sleepwalkers, SpongeBob suddenly charged around them, knocking away all the Sleepwalkers before they could attack them.

The three also watched SpongeBob in amazement as he took out the last Sleepwalker and charged him into the wall.

"SpongeBob." Jimmy said, getting his attention as the sponge wobbled over to them as he held his head, feeling dizzy.

"You okay?" Tak asked in concern.

SpongeBob shook his head and snapped back to normal. "Phew, of course I'm okay. That was just the finished touch of my new move."

"Well, it was amazing." Danny smiled. "You were like a…square yellow bull."

"I told ya that move would come in handy someday."

Jimmy held up his weapon and said, "Think your new move can help out some more?"

"You bet." SpongeBob answered excitedly. "Nothing can stop us!"

But suddenly, a blue beam hit the Nicktoons and knocked them into the hard wall. They all groaned in pain as they sat up. "Everybody alright?" Danny asked.

"What happened?" Timmy wondered as he sat up.

"I'll tell you what happened." Jimmy said angrily as he glared up. "Nocturne, that's what."

"How could he do that?" SpongeBob asked.

"My nightmare machine." Nocturne answered as he pointed to the machine on the ceiling. "All the energy from your nightmares that I have already collected are giving me strength that is unstoppable."

Jimmy quickly turned to his friends and said, "We have to find a way to shut down that machine before it gives him any more power."

"But how do we do that?" Tak asked.

"That is impossible." Nocturne told them. "Shutting down my machine from out here is nothing that can be done. Now I will put you all back to sleep and you will continue to supply me with more energy from your nightmares." he then shot blue mist at them.

"Look out, guys!" SpongeBob warned as he jumped in front of them with the mist hitting him.

The others gasp when SpongeBob fell to the ground once again in a deep sleep. "SpongeBob!" they cried.

They all lean down to him to try and wake him up. "SpongeBob," Jimmy called, shaking him awake. "Wake up! You have to!"

But SpongeBob's eyes tighten and he begins to groan in his sleep. "No…no… Come back, sweet license!"

"Don't wake him up." Nocturne said, standing next to them. "He is once again trapped in his nightmares and unable to awake from it. But don't worry. You will soon be joining him."

Unknowingly while the Nicktoons glared at Nocturne, something emerged from the sleeping SpongeBob's head. It was SpongeBob's dream self.

The little dream SpongeBob looked at his friends, Nocturne, and his body.

"Hey, guys!" he tried calling to them, but they or Nocturne didn't seem to notice he was there. "Hmm… I guess they can't see me."

But then he looked up at the machine and got a determined look. "Somebody's gotta do it." He said before he ran off.

Then SpongeBob ran as fast as he could, and climbed up a bunch of boxes, and grabbed onto a wire and shuffled up it to get to the top of the machine. Once SpongeBob reached the top, he flinched when static from the machine almost hit him.

"If I go in there, there's a possibility I might never be able to get out." SpongeBob realized. "But it's like Danny says, 'desperate times call for desperate measures.'."

Then he looked back to see Nocturne powering up his mists while the Nicktoons stood to fend him off. SpongeBob then turned back and got a determined look. "But it's like SpongeBob says," he boldly said, "It's a good night to dream!"

He then jumped in the air while shouting, and fell through the machine, phasing through it as the machine continued to spark.

"Now…" Nocturne said as he cornered the Nicktoons. "Prepare to-" but machine suddenly began to explode. "What?!" he asked as he turned around in shock.

With him distracted, Danny smirked and quickly flew up, giving Nocturne a hard punch and knocking him into the wall.

Then Jimmy ran over and took the Fenton Thermos out of his backpack. "It looks like your nightmare inflicting terror is over." He said as he activated the thermos.

Nocturne shouted as he was sucked into the thermos and Jimmy closed the lid. The Nicktoons smiled until they heard a 'boom' and turn to see the machine with their nightmare energy explode.

SpongeBob's terrified expression suddenly dropped to not having any expression as he continued to sleep.

* * *

Later on outside where it was bright and sunny, a hatch on the roof of a building sprung open, and out of it came Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and Danny who was carrying the sleeping SpongeBob in his arms.

Timmy inhaled deeply and sighed with a smile. "Ah…sunlight and fresh air."

Tak stretched his arms out and smiled also. "It's perfect after a good sleep."

"Perfect for us," Danny said as he looked down to see SpongeBob still sleeping. "But SpongeBob still hasn't even woken up."

"That's still strange," Jimmy said as he walked over to him. "We defeated Nocturne and destroyed his machine. So, SpongeBob should be awake already."

Tak ran over and tried shaking him awake. "So why won't he wake up. Do you think something happened?"

While the Nicktoons surrounded SpongeBob in hopes he would wake up, down where the hatch was open, a small glowing yellow hand came out and from out of the hatch came SpongeBob.

"Phew," he sighed in relief. "Thought I'd never get out of there." Then he looked up and noticed the Nicktoons surrounding his body. He stood up. "Well, better wake up and wish them all a good morning. Ha, ah, ah, ah!"

Then he ran over and jumped back inside his head. The real SpongeBob's eyes started to twitch until he suddenly opened him and let out a scream. The Nicktoons screamed also as Danny dropped him.

"SpongeBob," Timmy smiled. "You're awake."

SpongeBob sighed and groaned, "Yeah," then he turned to them with a startled look still. "You wouldn't believe it. After Nocturne put me to sleep, I suddenly jumped inside this dark metal black hole, and I was surrounded by ghosts, motikis, Vickys, and squiggly numbers."

Danny looked confused until his eyes widen once he finally understands. He chuckles, "Well, SpongeBob, I guess you're the one we have to thank."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked with a small smile.

"Of course, SpongeBob." Jimmy replied. "I'm sure whatever you did to stop Nocturne's plans, it was for the best."

"And it was too." Tak nodded.

"All right!" SpongeBob cheered. "I'm the defeater of nightmares!"

"Hey guys," Timmy started saying. "If you all are done, how about we go get some breakfast to celebrate a job well done?"

"That's a great idea, Timmy." Jimmy nodded. "Nicktoons, fall back."

When the two started walking away followed by Tak and Danny, SpongeBob followed behind while saying, "Hey guys, you know before all our nightmares started; my dream was pretty cool. I was in my hotrod and I finally got my driver's license!"

"SpongeBob…" Danny started saying, "I'll give my ghost powers to Timmy before I believe you got your driver's license."

"But it's true! I was in a big race and I won…my license!"

The Tak said, "Keep dreaming, SB."

**The End**

_It looks like the Nicktoons saved the day again. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and Check out more on my profile. _


End file.
